Friendship between Girls
by wallyandkuki34
Summary: For Day 2 of week of randomness! My friendship One-shot!


Hi this is another of my one-shots for week of randomness. This is my friendship one-shot. So Tada!

J It's so obvious J

It was just another summer day at the tree house for Sector V, all the boys were at the comic store and the girls were still at the tree house sitting lazily on the couch.

Numbuh 5 took her red hat off her head and started fanning herself with it. She looked over at Numbuh 3 and saw her humming to herself with a cheerful smile and kicking her legs happily.

Feeling the stare, Numbuh 3 turned to Numbuh 5 curiously. Numbuh 5 just smiled softly at her in return before turning her attention to the front door of the tree house. Numbuh 3 followed her stare to the front door before saying while frowning,

''Where are those guys? They've been gone for half an hour!'' Numbuh 3 said impatiently. Numbuh 5 just chuckled at her before replying.

''Just chill baby they will be back soon.'' Numbuh 5 said but then she frowned while saying,'' but Numbuh 4 better get Numbuh 5 her magazines or I am going to kick his butt so hard he wont be able to sit for a year.''

Numbuh 3 giggled about what Numbuh 5 said before she looked to see what was on TV. Numbuh 5 picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels trying find something good on while Numbuh 3 looked at her mood ring. ( haha it's the same one from my other one-shot Mood Ring)

She stared as the colors on the ring changed colors again for about the 100th time that day, until a sudden memory came to her.

''Hey Numbuh 5?'' Numbuh 3 asked happily.

''Yea?'' Numbuh 5 replied back distractedly while she looked for something to watch.

''wasn't it weird how when I tried my mood ring on you it was blue but when Numbuh 2 walked into the room it changed to purple?'' Numbuh 3 asked innocently not noticing the pink blush overcoming her best friend's cheeks. (blue=relaxed purple=romantic)

''Nope! Not really. I mean those rings aren't always accurate anyway, so nothing meant by it.'' Numbuh 5 said quickly and nervously.

Numbuh 3 smirked at the nervousness in her voice and she just noticed the blush on Numbuh 5 cheeks. She decided it wasn't the best time to say anything about it so she kept quiet.

''Okay whatever you say'' Numbuh 3 said smiling devilishly at Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 didn't notice as she tried to hide her face with her hat.

Then it was silent. Numbuh 3 having a knowing look on her face and Numbuh 5 in deep thought.

I don't think I like him like that, but I don't know… do I?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the rainbow monkey theme song playing loudly. She looked over and saw Numbuh 3 humming along and kicking her legs again. It didn't take a long time for Numbuh 5 to realize that while she was thinking Numbuh 3 stole the remote and changed it.

''Give that back girl!'' Numbuh 5 said snatching it back and changing it back to it's original channel. Numbuh 3 frowned and turned away with a ''humph!'', and then it was silent again.

After a few minutes of complete silence except the sounds from the TV, Numbuh 5 couldn't take it. She knew she was gonna have to say it sometime but was she ready to admit it? She didn't know but she finally decided just to tell her.

''Hey Numbuh 3...'' Numbuh 5 said nervously but hiding it well. Numbuh 3 looked over to her, curiosity written all over her face as she saw the nervous expression on her face.

''Yea Numbuh 5?'' Numbuh 3 asked her curiously.

''um…uh.. D-do you think Numbuh 2 likes Numbuh 5?'' she asked stuttering. Numbuh 3's eyes widened in shock and her eyebrows shot to her hairline at her question. They went back to their normal size and her eyebrows slowly came back down as the question wrapped around her brain. Numbuh 3 didn't know how to answer the question.

''uh…why do you want to know?'' Numbuh 3 asked her smiling at her knowingly. Numbuh 5 blushed and this time Numbuh 3 noticed it right away and smirked as the color covered most of her face.

''N-no reason! I just wanted to know.'' Numbuh 5 said softly, Numbuh 3 just smiled at her and decided to tell her even if Numbuh 2 would kill her later. He could be really scary at times.

''Numbuh 5 are you serious? Of course he likes you! Its so obvious! don't you notice when he stares at you all the time! He practically loves you, Numbuh 5'' Numbuh 3 said excitedly.

Numbuh 5 eyes widened when Numbuh 3 said ''loves you''. she swallowed down a clot in her throat that she didn't know she had, and asked Numbuh 3 while stuttering again.

''N-Numbuh 2 l-loves Numbuh 5?'' Numbuh 5 asked more to herself than to Numbuh 3. She looked shocked beyond belief, but when you looked hard enough in her eyes you could see something else and it was happiness.

Numbuh 3 nodded happily at her and before either of them could say anything else, the boys stormed in through the front door. Numbuh 4 grumpily walked up to Numbuh 5 and mysteriously pulled tongs out of his pocket (well I guess not that mysterious I mean Numbuh 1 pulled a weapon out of his sock once) and pulled her magazines out of the brown paper bag.

Numbuh 5 had hid her shock when she saw the boys come in and took the magazines from Numbuh 4 smirking.

Numbuh 4 sat down between Numbuh 5 and 3 while he grumpily said, ''why do you always ask me to do it anyway? Numbuh 1 and 2 go to the comic book shop too you know!''

Numbuh 5 chuckled before saying,'' that's easy. Because you hate to do it and if you don't do it I'll smack you all the way back to your homeland''

Numbuh 4 scoffed and said, ''like a girl could beat me up!''

Numbuh 5 and 3 looked at each other evilly before they each grabbed one of his arms and flipped him over the back of the couch letting him land on his butt. Hard. ''Ouch!'' NUmbuh 4 practically yelled when he landed. He got up and walked around the couch to the front, glaring at the girls.

''You evil sheilas! When I get my hands on you…!'' Numbuh 4 continued threatening them, while the others rolled their eyes. Numbuh 5 looked over at Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 felt her stare again and looked over at her.

Numbuh 5 blushed slightly while she moved her head, pointing with her head, in the direction of Numbuh 2 who was too occupied with his Yipper comic book to notice. Numbuh 3 smiled widely while she nodded her head happily. Numbuh 5 smiled back just as happy before directing her attention to her new magazine. For the rest of the day it seemed as if she was walking on clouds.

Tada! There it is my friendship one-shot! I think it was pretty good and I know Numbuh 5 wasn't like herself and I'm sorry about that. Please review you know you want to! If it was bad don't be afraid to tell me I want to know so I can get better. Click on that button down there, it loves to be clicked I promise!


End file.
